Feat of Clay Part II
| season = 1 | number = 5 | image = File:Feat of Clay Part II Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 9 September, 1992 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = | story = Marv Wolfman Michael Reaves | teleplay = Michael Reaves | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Feat of Clay Part I | next1 = It's Never Too Late | previous2 = Feat of Clay Part I | next2 = Joker's Favor }} Feat of Clay Part II is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. The episode continues the story from Feat of Clay Part I and expands the origin story of Clayface; in what would be his second appearance of the season. Feat of Clay, Part II was the 21st episode produced and the fifth episode aired. Synopsis Actor Matt Hagen has been transformed into a monster made of clay and he calls himself Clayface. Knowing that his career as an actor and personal life is ruined, Clayface seeks revenge agains the man responsible, Roland Daggett. Batman continues his investigation on the murder attempt of Lucius Fox and he soon confronts Clayface, who has the ability to morph into any shape he desires. Clayface's final confrontation with Daggett comes in the TV set of Summer Gleeson's show, but Batman fights him once again, causing his death; but does clay die? Plot Bruce Wayne has been taken to prison as the main suspect on the attack over Lucius Fox. After his release, Bruce decides to investigate further the case; he dresses up as Batman and goes out to the night. Roland Daggett plans to eliminate Lucius Fox once and for all in order to take over Wayne Enterprises. He tells his henchman, Germs, to go to the hospital where Lucius was at and kill him. At first Germs refused as he couldn't stand being in hospitals, but Daggett's menacing posture convinced him otherwise. At his trailer, Matt Hagen is packing all his stuff with help from his friend Teddy Lupus. His body is fully changed into a big creature of clay. While staring at some of his old pictures, Hagen starts to change his face to resemble the ones in the pictures. He realizes that now he could change his appearance almost at will, much like a reflex. He tries it once more, but it is exhausting and he starts to destroy everything in the trailer. He decides to lay vengeance upon the one who caused him to be like that: Roland Daggett. At the Gotham Hospital, Germs arrives and sneaks into Lucius' room. When he is about to asphyxiate Fox with a pillow, Batman arrives and stops him. Germs is scared at the sight of the dark knight and he runs away from Fox's room. Unfortunately for him, he enters in a storage closet holding a vast collection of bacteriological and virological samples. His phobia to germs and bacterias is used by Batman in order to get some answers from him. Germs tells Batman that the man who impersonated Bruce Wayne and attacked Lucius Fox is Matt Hagen, a well known actor. At that moment a police officer arrives and tells Batman that he would take the man to custody. Batman wants to ask a few more questions to Germs but the police officer attacks him with a massive clay arm, transforming then into a clay monster, and abducts Germs. Batman follows the man to the roof of the hospital where Hagen is planning to throw Germs to the street, but Batman saves his life. Batman and Hagen start to fight each other but Hagen's abilitiy to transform his body gives him the upper hand. Batman is dangling dangerously on the edge of the roof when Hagen suddenly breaks down. He is tired and Batman assumed that the shapeshifting caused him to be that way. The police sirens announced their arrival and Hagen dives into the streets down below. His clay spread over the street but he is alive in a liquid state, and thus he escapes through the sewers. Batman leaves Germs at the rooftop for the police to find him. Batman later visits Matt Hagen's trailer and there he finds a vial of the Renuyu compound. He knows then that the clay monster was actually Hagen transformed somehow into that by the Renuyu. In the Batcave, Batman asks Alfred to bring him some of Matt Hagen's movies. At Teddy's place, Hagen watches TV as Roland Daggett plans to start selling to the public the compund that transformed him into that monster. His wrath unleashes at that point and he leaves the house to stop Daggett. At Summer Gleeson's talk show, Daggett promotes his Renuyu cream. Batman sneaks into the the control room and place some videotapes on the TVs. When a lady in the audience is given the chance to ask, she starts telling Daggett about the side effects of the product. The lady approaches Dagget and makes more questions about Renuyu. At last, when she is face to face with Daggett, the lady reveals to be Hagen as he transforms back into the clay creature. Hagen attacks Daggett but Batman arrived in time to stop Hagen from killing Daggett. Hagen told Batman to call him Clayface instead of Hagen. Clayface and Batman struggle and Batman is distracted when he stopps Daggett from escaping and Clayface subdues him for a moment. Batman manages to force Clayface into the control room and he plays the videotapes he placed earlier. Clayface is shocked to see himself in many of the roles he portrayed in the past. The effects are too strong and he loses control of his body, as he starts to change uncontrollably. The police arrive and witness the transformations. One of them was Bruce Wayne and they realize that this man was the responsible for the attacks over Lucius Fox. In the end, Clayface smashes a couple of TVs and he is electrocuted. He tells Batman that he whished for a death scene like that before transforming into Clayface again and dying almost immediately. The charges on Bruce Wayne are dropped and Roland Daggett is taken to prison. Batman took a piece of clay from the scene to the Batcave. When he applies some electricity on it, it moves and changes its shape, but it never "died". Batman assumes that the death of Clayface was just another scene from a great actor. At the Gotham's hospital, the body assumed to be the one of Hagen, disintegrates. Outside the hospital, Teddy mourns his friend's passing as a lady overlooks the scene. The woman then starts to laugh and her voice changes into that of Clayface and her eyes turn yellow. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., LTD. Category:Clayface Episodes Category:Roland Daggett Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes